What If?
by jaymamazing98
Summary: Emma was about to start the last year of high school that fall. Her family had decided that they were going to rent a house by the sea in Southampton that summer. She meets Will and the summer break turns out better than she could ever imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**What If?**

**Chapter 1**

**So, I decided that now when I've posted four Downton Abbey fanfictions I should write a fanfiction with my almost first ship ever, Wemma. I still love Wemma so much and I think It's impossible too stop loving them hahaha. So here's my first Wemma/Glee fanfiction. Don't forget to review, enjoy!**

It was year 1998 and it was summer break. Emma was about to start the last year of high school that fall. Her family had decided that they were going to rent a house by the sea in Southampton that summer. The school year was finally over and Emma couldn't wait for her break to begin. She was tired of all the people at school, of all the crap she had gone through the last two years. She didn't want to be one of the cool teenagers, she just wanted to feel respected and valuable for once in her life. She just wanted someone to talk with at school and not feel so damn alone all the time, was that too much to ask?

A week had gone by and they had finally reached to the house, it was so amazing there. The house was just by the beach and the view was so beautiful. Emma decided that she would like to take a walk on the beach, she loved the sound of the waves from the sea. How her ginger, curly, long hair was shaped perfectly to her back. There was a lot of kids swimming in the water, running around on the beach and building castles out of sand. Emma saw a bench and decided to sit down just watching the lovely view for a while. There was a group of people playing volley ball, they seemed to be in her age, maybe some years older. The boys were shirtless and very good looking, at least one of them. He was tall, had a very muscular body and his hair was curly and brown. After a while, she realized that she had been staring at him. The boy was standing next to a girl and when they won the round she gave him a hug. She hoped that he hadn't seen her staring but it was too late, he smiled at her and she smiled back. Emma looked away and felt how she got hit by a volley ball on her leg.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" The handsome guy ran over to Emma. She wondered if it could be more awkward now, she felt so embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Emma started to giggle. She putted her hand on her leg.

"You're sure?" Will smiled at her. The only thing Emma could think of was how he could be so cute. His smile made her melt.

"Yes, totally"

"I'm William btw but you can call me Will" He reached out his hand to Emma and she did the same.

"I'm Em- Emma" She said while smiling.

"Such a pretty name, do you live here?" Will asked.

"No, I'm here on vacation, I'll be here for a month. What about you?"

"Oh, yes I do live here. It's amazing isn't it?"

"Yes it certainly is"

"Do you wanna join us to play some volley ball Emma?"

"Uhm, I'm afraid it won't go that well, as we've seen I'm pro at getting hit by volley balls, haha"

"So sorry about that, uhm, what do you say about me buying you an ice cream then?"

"I'd love that"

"HEY GUYS! I'M GOING NOW, SEE YOU LATER!" Will shouted to the volley ball gang as Emma and Will started to walk. Emma could see how the teenagers was staring, probably wondering what Will was doing with a stranger. The girls started to whistle about them, Emma was afraid one of them was his girlfriend.

"So, you're pretty awesome at volley ball"

"Really? You think so? "

"Yes definitely, have you played it a lot?"

"Only for a year or something, the guys I'm playing with is my friends and we came up with the great idea to start playing when we are bored, it's really fun actually, you should try sometime"

"We'll see about that"

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you Emma?"

"I'm seventeen and you?"

"I'm eighteen, you know, I've just finished high school"

"Oh, I have a year left, have you decided which collage you're starting at yet?"

"Yes, I'm starting at this collage we have here in the city, I didn't want to move from here so that was the only choice but the school seems good"

"That's good atleast, it would of have been bad if it wasn't" They reached the ice cream stall and ordered. And after that they sat down in the sand eating their ice cream.

Will started to look at Emma, he thought she was so pretty.

"Where are you from Emma?"

"I'm from Ohio, from a city called Lima, it's quite small actually, not like Southampton at all"

"Oh, you doesn't seem like a small town girl"

"No?"

"I thought you was going to say that you're from New York but now it hit me that wouldn't be so weird haha"

"No it wouldn't haha, Uhm I'm just curious, that girl, you know the girl that hugged you, is she your girl- girlfriend? Cause she's really pretty"

"Oh no she's not, we're only friends and she's not as pretty as you" Emma began to blush and looked away.

"No, stop, you're making me blush, haha" Emma giggled. All Emma was thinking of was: Is he really flirting with me? Am I dreaming?

"It's true tho, I mean it"

"I'm not but thank you"

"Why do you think that?"

"I'm not used to someone telling me I'm pretty, I'm not that popular in school"

"Well, people is just jealous, don't listen to them Em"

"You called me Em, I like it" Emma smiled.

"I'm glad"

Emma and Will had been talking in hours. She couldn't even decide how many but it was getting dark.

"Will, I think I need to go back home, my family is probably wondering where I am"

"Can I walk you home?"

"Yes, if you want to"

Emma and Will walked back to her house and talked more about there lifes, they found out a lot about each other.

They reached Emma's house, Emma looked down in the sand.

"So" Emma said as she looked up at Will with happy eyes.

"Yeah"

"I had a great time today, thanks for the ice cream and the talk and everything"

"No problems, it was a pleasure, so, can I see you again?"

"I'd love to"

"How about tomorrow?"

"It's perfect, I'll call you"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight" Will gave Emma a kiss on the cheek and then he turned around and started walking. Emma walked into the house and closed the door after her.

"Where have you been?" Emma's mother Rose asked.

"Just on the beach"

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just a guy I met"

"Was he nice?"

"Yes, really nice, I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight" Emma went to her room and closed the door. She changed clothes and made herself ready to sleep. She took out her phone from her jeans and saw a message.

_Looking forward to tomorrow, I had a lovely day, Night Em._

_- Will_

Emma smiled and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**What If**

_Chapter 2_

**_So here's chapter 2 of What If? I hope you like this chapter, feel free too Review after Reading. It would mean a lot, enjoy! xx_**

Emma woke up with the sun crowded through the window. She wondered what time it was, what if she had been sleeping for too long, she was meeting Will today after all and she looked forward to it. She reached for her phone and clicked on the button. The clock was only 10:37 am, she was relieved because she thought the clock was at least 12. Before she jumped out of the bed she decided to send a message to Will. She clicked at their conversation and wrote:

_Good morning! What time should we meet today? x _– _Em_

She wondered whether to write that x or not but decided he probably wouldn't take it weird with the fact that he actually kissed her on her cheek the night before. She still couldn't believe it, she touched her cheek where he had kissed. Being on vacation rocked, Emma thought. This would never happen back in Ohio. Never. She got interrupted by the buzzing on her phone and it took her a while until she realized it probably was Will. She opened the message.

_Morning, how was your sleep? Whenever you're free, how's 12 o'clock? xx_

Emma started to giggle, he was so sweet and he wrote two x back.

_It was actually really good, thank you. Yours? 12 is perfect, meeting at our spot from yesterday? X_

Just a few seconds later Emma's buzzed again, she wondered if she even had blinked before he responded.

_Mine was good too, great, see you later, can't wait! Xx_

Emma smiled and started getting fixed for her day. She just wanted the clock to be 12 but the clock was already 11:22 am. She decided she was going to put on her favorite pink top from H&M and a cute black skater skirt. She putted mascara on and some lip gloss, putted her hair up in a pony tail and went to the toilet to brush her teeth. She walked down to the hall and putted on a pair of flip flops.

"MOM, DAD, I'M GOING OUT FOR A WHILE!" Emma yelled and before she even got out of the door her mom was there, standing next to her.

"Is it the guy from yesterday?" Rose asked with a curious look on her face.

"Uhm, maybe" Emma answered looking down at the ground.

"Is he cute?"

"MOM!" Emma looked at her mother with a face begging her to stop.

"Alright, that means he is cute, have fun, you want some breakfast before you're leaving?"

"No, it's alright, I'm grabbing something on the way. See you later, love you" Emma closed the door behind her and started to walk to their spot.

* * *

Emma walked with a smoothie in her hand, she saw Will sitting and waiting and she quickly wondered if she was late or if he was early.

"Hey Will" He looked up at her with fully, happy eyes.

"Hi Emma" Will stood up and gave Emma a hug and she gladly accepted it.

"Have you waited a long time?" Emma asked.

"No, just some minutes, it's okay, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I don't know, we could go for a swim and eat lunch and stuff, or we could go into the town"

"Swimming sounds amazing, we could do that if you don't want to go into town."

"No, swimming it is" Emma said smiling as she realized he still had her arm rested on her waist.

"I can show you my favorite swim place if you want to. It's just 10 minutes from here."

"Sure thing, show me it"

They started walking on the beach and will turned his face to Emma.

"You know what Emma? You're always so straight on everything. I love that"

"Yes, I guess I've always been, my dad is like that also, it's probably from him"

"Oh I see" Emma could see how Will was watching her from her side.

"You're beautiful Emma, really beautiful, don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise"

"Oh come on, you have to stop with the compliments, you're making me blush so much."

"I'm just telling the truth, I can't hold it inside of me, I'd rather share my thoughts with you" Will gave Emma a crazy look on his face, and Will smiled as Emma laughed.

Emma pushed Wills arm gently, trying to tease him.

"You're funny, and just because you're giving me compliments, I have to say that you're really good looking you too but I'm sure you're hearing that a lot"

"Oh no, no I'm not, now you're being even more beautiful, darling"

Did he call her darling? Emma thought. Or did it just slip out of his mouth? Emma looked at Will with a confusing but still happy face.

"What is it?" Will asked still smiling at her.

"You said darling. I don't know, it felt weird, in a good way" Emma started to giggle and looked down on her feet.

"Oh come on, don't pretend like it's just me" Will said and tried getting her attention.

"What? What are you saying?" Emma said and looking at Will, curiously waiting for his answer.

"You obviously are having feelings for me" Will teased and smiled.

"In your dreams, dude" Emma couldn't help that she was grinning just thinking of what he said. He meant that he had feelings for her and he could tell she had feelings for him too.

"Right, oh we're here" Will said and pointed on the place.

Emma looked up and saw the view, the water was completely blue and she sand was really white. There were some high rocks in the water and a gang of teenagers were out there jumping from them into the water.

"Wow, it's amazing Will"

"I know. The last one in the water is paying for ice cream!" Will said as he quickly started taking his shirt off as Emma pulled her skirt down.

"Hah, you're so going to pay, William!" Emma started running as she was throwing her top in the sand.

"No way" Will yelled. She was already half way to the water when Will started running. He caught up on her and before she touched the water he stopped her by taking her in his arms and they both fell to the sand, him first and she fell on top of him.

"Told ya!" Will said and winked at Emma. She held her hand on his chest and his hand was on her back. She was looking in his eyes and he did the same. Seconds went by and they still looked in each other's eyes. He touched her cheek with his other hand and held it there for a while. Will reached his face closer to hers and closed his eyes. Emma felt how his lips were touching her lips as she closed her eyes. She was shocked, but she decided to kiss him back. His lips tasted mint-ish, it was a fresh taste. His skin was warm against hers and it was an amazing feeling. As she fought to get some air, she let go and opened her eyes.

"Uhm, wow" She couldn't believe it, how did that just happen? And then she realized that she should preobably get her body off him. She stood up and waited for him to get up.

"I'm so sorry Emma"

"For what? The fall or… or the kiss?"

"Mostly the fall, are you okay?"

"Yes, but I should be the one asking that, I fell on you, remember?"

"Oh yes, but I was the one stopping you, but I'm alright and I'm glad you're okay"

"You know it's really hot, we should get in the water and by the way, I was having my foot in the water the whole time so you owe me an ice cream, Williaaam" Emma teased and winked to him.

"I got owned by a girl, I guess you're really special Emma"

"Guess? Hah, no, you're sure Darling, you're sure" Emma said giggling and Will laughed as they went into the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**_What If_**

_Chapter 3_

**Thank you so much for all the Reviews, it really means a lot. Here's chapter 3, read and enjoy :) feel free too leave a Review after ;) mwah :* x**

After some hours spent on the beach, Will and Emma decided to walk back to Emma's house. They were walking on the beach with their flip flops in their hands and they were talking about a lot of different things, all of sudden, Emma felt how Will grabbed Emma's hand and Emma quickly had her gaze on their hands and then up at Will who smiled at her. Her body got all warm and it was a tingly feeling in her stomach.

"Aren't you afraid of people seeing us?" Emma asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why would I be afraid of that?" Will asked with a look on his face showing that he wanted to know what she meant with that.

"Uhm, I don't know, maybe because you're friends can see you? Maybe they'll think I'm your girlfriend?" Will couldn't help but smile, he actually loved the idea of them as a couple.

"I'm gonna be honest here, first of all, I wouldn't mind my friends thinking that you're my girlfriend, and secondly that's none of their business to think that." Will winked at Emma as she blushed and looked down in the sand.

"Why wouldn't you mind?"

"Because, because I like you Emma"

"Is that why you kissed me before?" Emma couldn't hold herself from asking.

"What do you think? Of course it is"

"Well, William Schuester, I like you too"

"Really? well, in that case, come here" Will grabbed Emma's arm and turned here around so she was facing him.

"You don't mind If I kiss you right?" Will asked to be on the safe side, he didn't want to screw anything up with Emma.

"No, you silly, of course I don't mind" Will held his hand on her cheek and his thumb touched her lips. He reached in and kissed her straight on her lips. She couldn't believe how amazing it felt to kiss him, his lips was so soft. This kiss was a little deeper than the first one they had shared. Right in their kissing, they got interrupted by a teenager gang who whistled at them.

"They are in looooove, let them be" said one of the teenagers to his friend.

"Thanks buddy" Will yelled back and smiled while taking Emma's hand and they continued to walk.

"Wow, people really think we are a couple Will"

"Aren't we? I mean, it's maybe early to say but I feel like this means something.. We both know how we feel about each other and I don't know If we're going too fast forward but I'm ready to give it a try if you are"

"Alright, let's give it a try but you know I'm going back to Ohio in like 25 days?"

"Yes but let's deal with that problem when it comes, okay?"

"Okay, Sounds good, right, this may sound weird too ask with the fact that we've already gone as fast forward to the girlfriend and boyfriend part but where exactly do you live? And I know you're living with both of your parents and that you have an older brother and an younger sister"

"You're correct, If you watch where I'm pointing, there's a big white house almost at the end of the beach, that's mine"

"Oh, I didn't think you lived on the beach? That's like 5 minutes walk from mine"

"Yes, it's really close actually"

"I would love to meet your family one day" They reached to Emma's house.

"I think we can fix that, maybe tomorrow? And I would love to meet yours as well"

"Tomorrow sounds perfect. Wanna come in to my house for a while? I'm not sure if my family is around but either way you can see how I live."

"I would love too"

Emma opened the door with the keys her mom had given her as she pushed the door open.

"HEY GUYS, I'M HOME" They didn't get an answer so that meant her family was out, probably on the beach or in the city.

"Welcome home to where I live at the moment, I'm not sure if you want to look around or not because we're only renting this house so it may not be that interesting."

"Well, what else should we do? Make out on your bed while your parents are watching?" Emma gave Will a little shove into his side.

"Wow, I was only joking" he started to laugh.

"You boys are hopeless, really" Emma started to laugh too.

"I would love If you showed me around. Please show me around Emma?"

"As you wish"

They walked around in the house and Emma showed William all the different rooms. Last of them all, her room. Will had thought the house was really beautiful.

"So this is my room, it's not that special but I got it because it was pink and my brother didn't want the pink room so"

"I understand that, how old did you say your brother is?"

"He's 20, and no he hasn't moved out yet and yes he mostly came with us here so he could check out girls on the beach. Very mature of him" Emma was being sarcastic when she said the last sentence.

"Haha, that's what many of the guys in that age are interested in, what's his name?"

"It's James, people are saying he looks a lot like me, except from the fact that he got so tired of his ginger hair last year that he dyed it blonde."

"WE'RE HOME!" Emma's family shouted as Emma and Will went to the hall.

"Hey, We're having a guest, mom, dad, this is Will"

Rose went to Will and gave him a hug, "oh hi will, I'm Rose, it's so nice to meet you, Emma have been talking about you"

"Oh, good things I hope"

"Yes ofcourse"

Rusty went to will and reached out his hand to say hi. Will did grabbed his hand.

"I'm Rusty, Emma's father. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Oh I'm 18 Mister."

"Oh, I thought you looked older, I'm just careful with my daughter, I don't want bad things to happen to her, not that I think you would do anything to her"

"No I wouldn't, you can count on me" Will said as Rusty nodded and with that, rusty went inside to the kitchen.

"Where's James?" Emma asked her mother.

"He's out somewhere, on the beach I think, Do you want to stay for dinner Will?"

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude"

"Oh that's fine, we're only happy to be having company"

"Well, in that case, I'd love to" Will looked at Emma and she smiled back at him.


End file.
